What will you choose?
by Blackness
Summary: You choose a story from the two chapters. Please give it a chance and review. I promise a Klaine ending. Xx
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: Introduction**

I have read a lot of stories based on spoilers about Kurt moving on from Blaine and finding someone else. I am writing 2 stories about Blaine finding someone new temporarily. Kurt will feature in all stories and will have someone other than Blaine too but will ultimately be Klaine. The Character I am introducing is Ryan Evans based on the High School Musical character, the only difference in my Ryan is that he is openly gay. I just want to explore more of Blaine's feelings and emotions, and give him a little more depth and variety.

Here's what **WON'T** be included

Kurt will **not** be begging to have Blaine back (Kurt is too mature and proud to do that)

I will not **'Slap'** them together at the end. The story will develop each of the characters personalities.

Neither one will suffer from **abuse** from their partners.

I am a huge **KLAINE** fan and even the stories that have Kurt paired up with someone else while Blaine is sorting his life out, I find good and read them just to see how other people take the relationship between the characters.

Please read the following two chapters and tell me which you would like me to continue. I have brilliant ideas to put forward and if you are open minded, I think you will enjoy them. Please give it a go, these have the potential to be some of the most moving stories I have written if I can get the support.

**I will add now that I will delete 'Guest' or 'Anonymous' reviews from my stories. I can take constructive critism well and if you read what people have written about it, I have improved based upon their request. If you do not want to give your name, at least leave a screen name so I can answer your question in the review section. Sorry to be harsh but it really bugs me REGARDLESS of whether they are good or bad. **

Xx


	2. Chapter 2

Do you know him at all?

Chapter 1

Kurt came back through the door slamming it hard. He had, had a crap day and on top of everything Adam and him had yet another fight. That's all they seemed to do since the beginning of the semester. Since Blaine moved in. Kurt was growing sick of it, he hated fighting, and he never remembered fighting this much with Blaine, the only other relationship he had to measure Adam against. It didn't help when he walked in to find Blaine, sitting on the sofa, back pressed against his boyfriend Ryan. Ryan was a mystery to Kurt, he had come into Blaine's life, and Blaine had fallen in love. Kurt knew Blaine loved Ryan, he'd seen those loving looks the two shared, that used to be reserved for him, even after they had broken up. Blaine had a text book open and was reading to Ryan, pointing at illustrations every now and then. Kurt always wondered why they would do that. Blaine would read the book out loud while Ryan just gazed at the book and listened. Kurt wondered if it was possible to have Ryan quote it back to Blaine afterwards.

"Hey Kurt" Blaine paused in his reading when he finished the paragraph. Ryan also looked up and smiled shyly before ducking his head behind Blaine. He'd always been slightly intimidated by Kurt

"Do you have to do that out here!?" Kurt asked angrily

Blaine looked confused "Do what?"

"Reading out loud in the lounge! Grr can't you just be like normal students , reading quietly at the table, rather than all huddled up on the sofa"  
"Kurt, we've been here all day. You have just got in. We'll move to the bedroom if you need this space. That OK Ryan?" Blaine said slowly getting up. He knew when Kurt was in this mood you were best to stay out of the way until he was calm or both of you would say things you'd regret later on. Blaine held out his hand for Ryan, who gingerly took it, wincing as he stood up. Even in Kurt's anger, he saw the gentle, concerned look Blaine gave Ryan. Kurt watched as Blaine and Ryan disappeared into Blaine's bedroom. Kurt headed to the kitchen and started baking. Baking had always been a stress relief for him. He listened to the quiet voices of Ryan and Blaine in the back room. Trying as much as possible to distract himself from his argument with Adam, he thought about Ryan. He started to realise that while Blaine and he lived together, with it being his second year and it being Blaine's freshman year, they barely got a chance to talk. He tried to recall all he knew about Ryan. As he cooked he recited the facts he knew in his head, making a mental list to distract himself

Ryan was a freshman at Julliard with Blaine.

He was 21.

Ryan and Blaine met at hospital.

He liked Blaine to read to him and hold him.

He always looked uncomfortable around Kurt.

Kurt searched his brain for more information about Ryan. He realised he had come up short. He started thinking about the last time Blaine and himself had, had a good talk It must have been a few months ago. Yes just before Christmas, before Blaine left to see his family. It was coming up to Valentines day Kurt realised suddenly. He hadn't arranged anything for Adam. It was in two days time! Maybe that was why Adam was so angry today. They had been together a year and this would the first valentine's day. Maybe Kurt needed to do something big. He wondered if Blaine would have any ideas, Blaine was a big romantic, even though he claimed he sucked at Romance. Kurt knew for a fact Blaine had written and sung a song to Ryan for their first month anniversary. Kurt had heard him practise. Blaine had even asked for his advice, but Kurt had been to distracted by his latest paper to pay any attention. He the decided to get some ideas from Blaine and maybe have a heart to heart. He knew Blaine was off tomorrow, as was he. They could have a day to themselves, and could talk. Kurt was suddenly excited about spending the day with Blaine and wanting his advice about what was happening with Adam. It was just as he finished cooking and his thoughts that he heard Blaine's door open, and Ryan and Blaine walking to the door holding hands. He watched them by the door

"Will you be OK Ryan?" Blaine asked

"Yeah it's just a head ache. I need to go back to mine and sleep a little."

"Couldn't you sleep here? I don't know, I just worry you know..."  
"Blaine, I love that you care enough to worry about me, I will be fine"  
"Fine but text me when you get home and text me first thing in the morning to tell me how you are feeling and if you feel ill any longer, let me know and I will come and see you or we'll go to a doctor. OK?"  
Ryan smiled shyly at Blaine, his eyes full of love, affection and humour

"Yes, Mum" He said cheekily before kissing Blaine soundly on the lips and hugging him

"Well if this is how you kiss and hold your mother, we really need to talk" Blaine said with a smile causing Ryan to laugh before leaving, waving at Kurt as he passed.

Once the door was shut, Kurt noticed Blaine's eyes had a worried look about them

"Hey Blaine?" Kurt spoke quietly  
"Yes Kurt" Blaine asked focusing his hazel eyes on Kurt

"I'm sorry about snapping. Its just been a tough day you know" Kurt tried to argue  
"I understand Kurt. I am used to it, but Ryan hates any form of anger whether its directed at him or now. That's why we never fight"  
"Oh I didn't know that" Kurt said "you never fight?"  
"No we don't. We may disagree at times but we never raise our voices at each other and we never stop till the whole disagreement is complete. Never mind. I am sure you can apologise when he comes over for dinner tomorrow?" Blaine said

"Tomorrow?" Kurt asked surprised

"Yes, tomorrow, maybe you could invite Adam too?" Blaine suggested "A double date? I haven't seen him in a while?"  
"Yeah..." Kurt said thoughtfully  
"You had another fight didn't you?" Blaine asked looking knowingly at Kurt

"Yeah...I mean...it was silly. I can't even remember what it was about?!" Kurt answered

"Well, call and find out what was wrong. Invite him over for dinner as a double date, then you can find out more about Ryan, and it might please Adam."  
"OK I will call Adam and see what he says" Kurt answered

"Great. I need to wait for Ryan to get back to me before I go to bed"

"Blaine, can we sit and chat for a bit, I feel like we have grown a bit distant recently"  
"OK" Blaine said sitting on the sofa and patting the spot next to him

"I feel like I know hardly anything about Ryan, and I am certain you know a little about Adam, as we don't often talk, like which High school he went to..."  
"Oxted School, Surrey in England" Blaine answered

"Oh, how did you..."  
"You told me" Blaine answered simply

"What else do you know about Adam?"

"Adam Winters. His a senior at 21, enrolled at NYADA. You met him at Glee club. His first song was Baby got back, which I am sorry no matter how great a singer he is, its a terrible song and he was practising stage fighting. His from London, England. His favourite movie is Sherlock Holmes: Game of Shadows. You re-enacted a scene from it as a birthday gift last year. He dislikes some musicals like the Sound of Music and Rent but likes Sweeney Todd and appreciates Wicked. He is into gentle rock music or vintage music from England but not generic American Pop except Baby got back. He dislikes it when you dress up flamboyantly but likes you to look smart. His Mum and Dad still live in England he visits them every summer and Christmas. He lives with two room mates, both male, who give you a hard time when you go over, which is why hang out here more. Oh and his favourite is blue, the colour of your eyes. He hates reading but loves performing. He can play the keyboard and is learning the guitar. Oh and he also loves burgers, but is allergic to tomatoes and gooseberries." Blaine finished laughing at Kurt's wide eyed wonderment.

"How did you know all that?"  
"Because you either talk about him or school. Tell me what's Ryan's surname?" Blaine asked curiously

"Um...to be honest I don't know" Kurt answered ashamed

"His name is Evans for your information Kurt. I told you his full name when I met him, and I mentioned it last week when you asked, not to mention on my facebook account pictures, pictures are tagged with his full name"  
"OK point proven. I guess I talk a lot about Adam?"  
"Yes, you do Kurt. Look I am glad you are happy with Adam but you are sometimes very self involved. Remember what happens when our communication breaks down?" Blaine didn't need to say it outloud "I am really happy with Ryan. I love him. He is an important person to me who has been through so much in his life. You are my best friend Kurt and I listen to everything you say about Adam even if I am am not particularly sold by him. I just wish you'd do the same for me" Blaine finished before heading to his bedroom leaving Kurt alone with his thoughts. 'Was Blaine right' Kurt wondered 'Did he really ignore what Blaine said'

Hey guys, This is one story I have in mind. Tell me what you think and whether I should continue writing this story or write the story in the next chapter first. Both stories will be written eventually. Thanks Guys. You have until 10th January to decide. Please leave it in the Review box with the Chapter of the story you would like me to continue first. Xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Story 2 and a few words. Italics are a flash back. Please enjoy and remember to leave the number of the chapter you like best. Xx**

**I'm getting Married!**

Blaine was waiting at the front of the park, by the large Oak Tree. He was waiting for his husband at the alter. Alter. He was finally marrying the love of his life. He just didn't know for how long, but he didn't care, whether it was days, weeks, months or even years. They had met at a hospital a year ago, where Blaine had been volunteering with his music. His name was Ryan and he had been getting some test results back. Blaine hadn't been looking to fall in love. He had only finished with Kurt 9 months before that but Ryan's blue eyes had captivated him. They weren't the same as Kurt's eyes, they seemed to shine brighter and appeared more innocent with a slight sparkle, but they were also baby blue. Despite obviously losing weight recently, Ryan had looked great in a white track suit with red shirt and white hat perched upon his head. Blaine couldn't help but remember his opening words

"_Hi, I'm..." Blaine couldn't finish the sentence as Ryan looked at him_

"_...Blaine Anderson?" Ryan finished with a smile_

"_How did you..." Blaine said with a chuckle  
"...your name is on your visitors badge" Ryan said chuckling "...and I saw you at M&M a week ago. You were amazing you know"_

"_Thank you. Unfortunately I don't know your name perhaps you could enlighten me" Blaine said with a dazzling smile_

"_My names Ryan Evans. A pleasure to meet you Blaine"  
"Likewise" Blaine said holding out his hand for Ryan to shake, which Ryan willingly took_

"_So come here often?" Ryan asked making Blaine chuckle_

"_Yes. Weekly. Yourself?" Blaine returned  
"Monthly, unless something happens that brings me back here more often" Ryan answered easily "I normally come with my twin sister, but she was unavailable today. She has a Broadway audition"_

"_Wow. Your a dancer right?" Blaine asked_

"_I am. How could you tell?" Ryan asked  
"An instinct. I have been around a lot of performers and dancers"  
"Are you a dancer?"  
"No I am a musician, teaching music during my spare time and doing gigs at other times"Blaine said shrugging his shoulders slightly 'It's not perfect but it suits me fine"_

"_Oh that's cool. I play piano and sing" Ryan said with a little more energy_

"_You sing? Wow. So do I. Where did you study?"  
"I didn't study music directly in the end, I studied dance and choreography. My friend Kelsi studied music though, she wrote some fantastic shows and did the music for them"  
"Kelsi Nielson?" Blaine asked_

"_Yes. How did you know?" Ryan asked surprised  
"She was in my class. She was actually my partner for most of our compositions. She's amazing."  
"Wow. Small world. She's now my house mate"  
"Your kidding! That's cool. When you see her, can you pass my new number onto her?"  
"Of course. I have to get some test results now, but maybe I could also take your number, so we could, go out some time?" Ryan asked timidly_

"_Of course. That would be brilliant!" Blaine answered excitedly giving Ryan his number_

_Ryan then called Blaine's phone_

"_Now you have my number too" He said with a flourish_

"_Well I shall hear from you soon, I hope" Blaine said with a smile "and I hope whatever results you are waiting for, are good"_

"_Thank you. I hope so too" Ryan said heading to the consultants room._

Blaine smiled at the happy memory. That was before everything got complicated but the one thing you could say about Blaine, was that when he fell in love, he fell hard. He waited with baited breath for Ryan to appear. They had chosen to have the ceremony in a small, local park near them, then a small party at theirs. As he waited for the guests to start showing up. The first to arrive were Kelsi and Ryan, looking amazing and Kelsi supported Ryan to Blaine, who firmly and lovingly held him once he'd reached the front of the aisle. Kelsi started to greet the guests. Rachel and Finn appeared, after deciding to give their relationship another go. Next Quinn and Artie appeared smiling down at Blaine who stood at the end of the alter. It was already requested that people wait to approach the grooms till after the ceremony at Ryan's insistence. Next came the remainder of New Direction, Sam arriving with Brittney and Santana. Then came Puck with Lauren, Marley and the remainder of New Directions followed. David, Wes, Sebastian, Hunter, Nick, Jeff and Trent all showed up, looking hung over after dragging Blaine out the night before. They had all come in their uniforms too, which made Blaine smile. Everyone filed in, except the one person Blaine had been searching for all morning. Just as the gates were about to shut, Kurt pushed through, walking quietly. Alone. Blaine was momentarily struck by this, as he was supposed to be bringing his boyfriend. Blaine pushed the thought aside and turned to smile at Ryan. The judge then read the section asking for anyone who lawfully could say that Ryan and Blaine couldn't get married came up. No one uttered anything and less than 30 minutes later, they were married. They both kissed before walking down the aisle. They had pictures taken in the park by Ryan's friend Kira before hopping into a limo and heading for the house and after party.

Blaine Anderson and Ryan Evans in a civil ceremony.


End file.
